You are my sunshine
by Gabrielle-Clearwater
Summary: What happened if Bella and Edward never existed, but an immortal named Gabbie and one of our favourite wolves Seth took their place?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Twilight, just Gabbie. This is my first fanfic, so be nice!**

**Seth's POV**

"AHH! Seth! Don't scare me like that!" Gabrielle warns in her wind chime voice.

"Sorry! Are we still on for tonight?" I ask, my eyes darting across the immaculate cleanliness of her bedroom. Bright white walls, pale floors, and the cornflower blue bedspread that matched her eyes…

"Of course! You're early though. NESSIE!" Gabbie babbles animatedly, golden curls bouncing against her alabaster skin.

"What do you want? Jake and I were busy!" She protests.

"Of course you were. But can you stop sucking face long enough to entertain Seth?" Gabbie asks, grabbing towels and a bottle of shampoo.

"Fine!" Nessie spits out.

"I'll stay!" I chime in voluntarily.

"No! I need to take a shower!" Gabrielle says. "Seth…leave." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and attempts to push me through the door.

"No!" Half my complaint is smothered by another kiss.

"ENOUGH PUBLIC DISPLAY'S OF AFFECTION! LET'S GO NOW!" Nessie yells as she pushes Seth out the door.

"I'll miss you!" She calls. "I'll miss you WAY more!" I call.

**Gabrielle's POV**

The water feels good as it jets across my skin. I rinse, repeat and hop out of the shower.

"Rose!" I call. She dashes up to my room.

"Yeah?" She takes note of my wet hair and laughs. "Need help?"

"Yes please!" I nod and smile.

"So you and Seth are going out tonight?" She winks as she moves her hands with inhuman speed.

Finally, I'm ready! "Thanks Rose." I grin and kiss her cheek. We look in the mirror together. We're identical, everyone says. She's frozen at eighteen; I'm turning eighteen soon. Seth has this imprint on me; I can't grow up as soon as I have a child. A cute little baby… I want a baby so much! Seth promised as soon as I turn nineteen.

**Seth's POV**

"…And if you ever-" Emmett drags on and on.

"Emmett!" Gabrielle moans I spun to the sound of her voice. She looked gorgeous, an above the knee skirt and white top, with a long necklace that dangled just to her chest.

"Seth!" She cries, her face lighting up.

Dude, if Emmett catches you staring there again, you're dead meat! Jake thinks. SHUT UP! I reply.

"Hey, you!" I smile and give her a kiss. Rosalie coughs.

"Hey, everyone…" Gabbie smiles sheepishly. Rose grins and hands Gabrielle her purse.

"Don't have too much fun!" She whispers. Gabbie grins and says goodbye to the family


	2. Chapter 2

"…And if you ever-" Emmett drags on and on.

"Emmett!" Gabrielle moans I spun to the sound of her voice. She looked gorgeous, an above the knee skirt and white top, with a long necklace that dangled just to her chest.

"Seth!" She cries, her face lighting up.

Dude, if Emmett catches you staring there again, you're dead meat! Jake thinks. SHUT UP! I reply.

"Hey, you!" I smile and give her a kiss. Rosalie coughs.

"Hey, everyone…" Gabbie smiles sheepishly. Rose grins and hands Gabrielle her purse.

"Don't have too much fun!" She whispers. Gabbie grins and says goodbye to the family.

Gabbie relaxes visibly when she hits the seat of the Bug.

"So, what are you devouring for dinner tonight? Oh, and should I change into jeans?" She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Spaghetti, and yeah, though you look hot." I grin and before putting the car into drive, I kiss her for quite a while.

"Okay. Be right back." She hops into the backseat of the bug. "Start driving, it'll distract you." Her head pops up and she grins. She flings her shirt into the passenger seat, then her skirt. "Hey, is Leah going to be there?" I see a peek of a lacy black bra as she pulls on a purple tee.

"Yep. Ness and Jake too." I laugh as she tries to pull on jeans.

"Eyes on the road!" She chastises.

"Sure, whatever." She swings back into the front seat and buttons up her jeans.

I smile as we pull into the driveway. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She grins and kisses me back.

"WOOOO!" Jake calls from outside the window. Gabbie opens the door as Nessie slaps Jake on the arm.

"Let them have their moments! Gabbie never did anything to you!"

"Gabbie!" Leah runs out of the house and knocks her over with a bear hug.

"Can't breath!" Gabrielle gasps.

"Sorry! I haven't seen you in so long!" Leah apologizes. I can't help myself. I growl behind her. Gabbie whirls around and rubs my shoulders.

"Everything alright?" She murmurs. Of course she's worried. She grew up in a world of vampires and werewolves fighting.

"Yeah. I'm just jealous." I grin, and she gives me another kiss.

Jacob goes, "WOOO!" again. I give him the finger and bring Gabbie inside.

"Hey Mom!" Seth calls as he shuts the door.

"Hey Seth! Hi Gabrielle!" Mrs. Clearwater greets us with a huge smile and a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Clearwater." I smile as Seth wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Need help with dinner?" I ask.

"Sure." She says.

"Seth, go wrestle with Jacob or something." Nessie laughs as she dons a pair of oven mitts.

"C'MERE, YOU MANGY MUTT! Bye Gabbie!" Seth shouts as he runs to the forest to phase.

"Freak." Nessie coughs into her hand.

"Hey, like your boyfriend's even better." I smile as I take out a pan of spaghetti and dish it out.

"JACOB! SETH! DINNER!" Mrs. Clearwater calls.

"Will they hear you?" I ask.

"If it's dinner, and it's Seth, then yeah." She laughs.

"You called, mother?" Seth grins as he walks in.

"Dinner. Hungry?" I ask, holding out a large spoon and a plate. He laughs and takes them, dishing out about half the pan. I take a small scoop.

"You're like a little bird!" Nessie laughs. She takes more than I do. I laugh and twirl a mouthful.

"Seriously, Seth! Are you trying to eat us out of house and home?!" Sue exclaims.

"Nope. I'm just hungry." He smiles.

"Jeez! You're like halfway done! I'm on my like, second bite! Jake you are truly weird!" Nessie laughs.

"Says the half vampire-half-human." I smile. "Face it, Mrs. Clearwater and I are the only normal ones here."

"Yeah, but you are dating a werewolf and Mom gave birth to two!" Seth argued, taking a second helping of spaghetti.

"True. But if I'm dating a werewolf, maybe I should break up with him." I taunt.

"What! No! No! No!"

"Joking! I would never break up with you!" I smile and take a sip of water.

"Gabbie! I hate you!"

"You do?" My face crumples.

"Don't cry! I hate you like I love you."

"Well, I hate you like I love you too." I grin.

"Hem." Jacob coughs.

"Oh." I get up quietly and clear my plate.

"Are you feeling alright, Gabbie? You hardly ate anything!" Mrs. Clearwater puts a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I say.

"She doesn't eat much. Her dad complains." Nessie grins.

"And this freak show eats too much. Yet another reason I think you guys are the perfect couple." Jake elbows Seth in the ribs.

"Aww! Thanks! If you call him a freak show again, I'll come after you in the night." I smile.

"She will." Seth laughs evilly.

"Ugh I have SO lost my appetite." Leah moans.

"Eat." Sue commands.

"Fine!" Leah whines and finishes. I grin at her, and wait for Seth to finish.

"Done." He smiles and I move to start the dishes.

"It's fine, Gabbie. Leah and I will take care of them." Mrs. Clearwater waves us to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabbie's POV

" Wake up! Merry Christmas, baby!" I shook Seth. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Are you CRAZY? It's Christmas! Get up! We have to be at Esme's in a few hours, and you need to open the presents from me!"

"Fine, fine."

"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"You're acting like Alice, it's giving me a headache." He groaned. I laughed and went to make coffee.

Seth's POV

"Oh, you turned on the heater, thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." She handed me a gift and smiled as I turned it around in my hands.

"Open it!"

"I am! Babe, how much coffee did you have?"

"None. Ask Esme, I'm always like this on Christmas."

"O…kay?" I opened the present, face crumpling in confusion when I saw the small key. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Awww!"

"I know, evil pixie, I hate you but I love you." She sighed with a grin.

"Yup. Merry Christmas." I held out the small box. I fidgeted with excitement.

"Use enough tape? I'll go get the scissors." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled her down on my lap.

"I'll help you." I opened the box, pushed Gabbie off my lap and got down on one knee. The most gorgeous smile came over her incredible face.

"Gabrielle Nelson, I promise to love you forever. Every day of forever, and to be your best friend. Will you marry me?"

"Seth Clearwater, of course!" Her face was serious but then the most angelic smile came over her perfect face again. She gave me a kiss and I pulled her on my knee, opening the small box and showing her the ring.

Gabbie's POV

"Merry Christmas Jazzy!" I flung myself at him, dancing with excitement inside. He raised his eyebrows but returned the hug.

"Alice! Esme! Emmett! Rose! Carlisle!" I hugged each of them and returned to Seth's side.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." His deep laugh rumbled through the room. Seth grinned as Alice began to have the vision.

"What Alice?" Jasper held her tiny shoulders. She smiled so wide I thought it would break her face.

"We're getting married!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around Seth.

"Who, you and Alice?" Emmett looked puzzled.

"NO! I'm getting married to Seth, you fool!" I smiled as the place erupted in cheers.

"Alice! Emily and Rose are going to be her bridesmaids, but you just have to watch." Seth grinned evilly as she began to sob.

"Japer… it's… not…fair!" Alice's tiny body shook.

"You have to watch beside me, as my maid of honour." I smiled at her.

"Oh my god! Seth! I hate you!" She pummelled him with tiny fists.

"Hey, what about a hug for the bride-to-be?" Alice jumped into my arms.

"Alice! Only she's allowed to do that to me!" Seth groaned in frustration.

"Ha!" Emmett chortled.

"You, be quiet." Rose slapped his head.

"Owwwww! Gabbie, Rose hit me!"

"Serves you right, you big buffoon." I gave him a hug too though, despite the annoying brother he can be.

"Carlisle… will you give me away?" I looked up at him through my lashes. Esme was smiling so wide you would think she'd explode.

"Of course." He strode, composed towards me, but picked me up and swung me around.

"I'm getting married!" I squealed, bouncing when he set me down.

"Little sister, you haven't hugged us yet." Jasper grabbed Rose and Esme's hand and towed them toward me.

"Congratulations, dear." Esme's motherly hug enveloped me.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled at her.

"I can't believe it, you're so lucky!" Rose and I jumped up and down, locked together. "I'M DOING HER MAKEUP!" She declared.

"Sure, why not." I smiled. She handed me off to Jazz, who was looking angry.

"What's wrong, my favourite brother?" I asked him, hugging his hard body.

"You're not going to be just my little sister anymore." He shrugged and returned the hug, resting his cheek on my hair.

"I love you." I sighed. "I love all of you, so much." Tears dribbled down my cheeks.

"Aww, group hug!" Alice sped over, followed by the rest of the family.

SETH POV

"Here, Alice." I handed her a present.

"Ooh, what is it?" She bounced excitedly.

"See, Gabbie? That is what you look like on Christmas morning." I jabbed her side.

"Hey! I had a good reason to be excited, now didn't I?" She laughed and spun in my lap, to face me.

"I suppose so…" I leaned in for a kiss.

"OH MY GOSH! GABBIE AND SETH I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Alice squealed.

"Oh god. What did you do?" Gabbie pushed my face away, annoyed.

"He gave me this paper that says I get to design your wedding!" She bounced in Jasper's lap again, his chin smacking her shoulder.

"Ouch, Alice! If you keep doing that, you're going to end up one shouldered." Jasper sighed, as annoyed as I was with our loves.

"Sorry." She made a puppy face at him. I imitated her, but failed.

"Sorry, baby." She flopped on the floor by Jasper's feet.

"Damn it!" I growled.

"Fine." She sighed, climbing back up onto my lap and kissing my shoulder in apology.

"It's fine, but you owe me a kiss." She laughed and kissed me, her hands wrapping around my neck. Alice threw tissue paper at her head.

"Hey! Not fair!" She pouted. I kissed her bottom lip and turned her back around.

"Here, from me and Rose to you two." Emmett flipped a box towards me.

"I'm afraid to open it, it's from Emmett." She handed it to me, after fumbling with the ribbon.

"Oh, no. I'm truly terrified now." Jasper covered Alice's eyes, and buried his face into her back.

"Oh, gosh. Guys, you didn't have to do that for us!" Gabbie beamed at them, Emmett was obviously enjoying her attention.

"What is it?" Jasper uncomfortably lifted his head from Alice's shoulder.

"It's a necklace that says 'Seth' on the back, and a ring that has 'Gabrielle' on it." I smiled and did the necklace up on Gabbie, and she slid the ring on my finger.

"Practice." She whispered, kissing the ring softly and staring into my eyes, her vibrant blues hypnotizing me.

"Okay, lovebirds. Before Seth does something he will regret later, break it up." Alice commanded.

"Okay, fine." I sighed and pulled away from Gabbie.

"What were you going to regret?" She whispered into my ear, so low that I bet the vampires couldn't hear it.

"Nothing." I shook my head, trying to clear the image of her and I.

After everything was cleaned up, Gabbie and I headed home to our small cabin off in the woods.

"So, what were you going to regret?" She leaned over her seat and kissed my cheek softly when we got into the car.

"Nothing. You said, not until after we're married." I shook my head and she burst into laughter.

"What? That was the big deal? Seth, it's only 'cause Emmett will kill you and Jasper would hang your pieces like it's some sick trophy!" Gabrielle exploded in fury.

"Hey, hey! It's alright baby girl. That's just what I was thinking of." I kissed her softly, trying to calm her down.

"Right. It's fine, I'm just tired. Can we go home now?" She pleaded.

"Yeah, let's go." I hit the gas and she waited impatiently until we arrived.

Gabbie's POV

"Again, I'm really sorry about the car thing. I'm just touchy about that around Jazz, if I so much have any lust or desire towards you he'll kill you. Oh wait! Your present! Stay here." I dashed inside and came out with a blindfold.

"What—Hey! Stop!" I struggled to get the blindfold on him.

"Okay." I removed the blindfold after struggling to get him in the garage.

"Oh. My. God! Gabbie, you are amazing!" He grabbed me, and spun me around.

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" I sat on my pink four-wheeler and patted the blue one next to me.

"Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mr. Clearwater." I gave him a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Let me see if this fits you. Goodnight, Gabrielle Clearwater." He beamed at the sound.

"Until that day, it's Gabrielle Nelson to you." I leaned up and kissed his nose, adding a little more bounce to my walk. I heard him sigh in delight and turn back to his machine.


End file.
